


Put a Spell on You

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Burns, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Is waxplay BDSM?, It is, Kissing, LEWD, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Oh boy here i go fuckin again, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, That'sa kinky meat-a-ball, To Beej it's dirty talk, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, Witches, but like, i had to google it, in a sexy way, kind of, no editing we die like men, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You work in a haunted house. The fake kind. It's got the works -- chainsaw murderers, fake blood on the curtains, and candles.Candles everywhere.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice/reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Put a Spell on You

You laugh quietly to yourself as the last of the haunted house’s patrons run screaming away from your section – hah! Ah, there’s nothing quite like getting paid to jump out and threaten to turn people into frogs. 

But as much as you love it, all good things must come to an end – at least for today. And so you straighten your black and green witch gown, push up the brim of your pointed hat, and begin to move about, putting candles out. They’d been lit all throughout the room, and not only did they keep you warm in the chilly October night, but damn, that atmosphere. 

“Oooh baby, watchin’ you scare other breathers like that really gets me goin’.” You roll your eyes with a smile, not turning to look at your very own darling ghost yet. You blow out another candle. 

“Hmm. You should come a little earlier in the night.” another candle goes out, and you take off your pointed hat. “When the sun’s just setting, sometimes dumb kids wander through.” You turn to give him a mischievous look to find him leaning against an invisible wall, a brow raised, eyes lidded as he listens. 

“They aaalways leave crying.” 

Another candle goes out. 

“I oughta come watch more often, babes.” 

His voice is husky as he watches you move gracefully from candle to candle, continuing your flirting. “Oh, you really should! I’ve learned a lot from you, you know. Thunder, lightning, snakes wriggling and writhing around their feet as they slowly begin to let fear wash over them...” 

“Oooohohohoh, talk dirty to me, baby.” 

“Shaking as they struggle to make out the shadowy figures lurking beyond the candles...” 

“Oh, Yeah?” 

“And then finally spotting me, sitting beside my cauldron, and watching me tear out my own eye for a potion of a fate worse than death, before...” 

You’ve turned to face him completely, his attention completely transfixed on you as you close the gap between you, playing with his tie. 

“Before?” 

“...Before I frighten the life from their eyes and the air from their lungs.” 

“Oh, baby,” He puts the back of his hand to his forehead, batting his lashes at you as he leaned backwards, letting you dip him. “How about you scare the pants offa me... if ya catch my drift.” 

You kiss him, the both of you spinning to let him stand once again, his hands moving to immediately grope your ass – you hum against his mouth as you walk backwards, pulling him forward by his tie. 

When you feel one of the props bump against the back of your legs, he helps you up onto the table, which is covered with a white sheet, breaking your kiss to let you breathe. 

His hands move to pull down the neck of your witch dress, exposing your bra – whiiiiich makes him laugh a little. The cups of your bra are pumpkins. 

What? It’s October! Better festive than nothing! 

He leans forward with a low “Oh yeah,” his mouth on your chest as he makes quick work of your bra. 

Oh, that stubble of his. You lean back, your fingers tangling in his messy hair, pushing your chest forward when you knock over one of the candles you had blown out – and hot wax trails down your back. 

“AHH-!” 

Your cry of pain an sudden jolt makes Beej shoot up, hands in the air as he looked worriedly at you, his eyes moving all the way up and down your body. 

“What, what?? What happened-?” you shake your head and he immediately stops talking, streaks of barely any yellow and hints of blue moving up from the roots of his hair. He must spot the candle, because he opens his mouth to address it as he watches the wax that hadn’t hit you drip and harden on the floor. 

You press a finger to his lips, shivering as you felt the wax crumble off your skin – it hurt. It burned. It sent a shock through your body – a wave of goosebumps as pain erupted on your skin. It was new, it was painful- 

“I liked it.” 

You reach down, cupping his balls though his pants – you spot his cock twitch from under his pants 

“Do it again.” 

His eyes widen at your quiet command before a devilish smirk spreads on his face, and with a flick of his fingers, one of the still- lit candles flies from its spot near your cauldron, landing in his grasp without his eyes leaving yours. 

“I... am so hard right now.” 

You scoff, pulling your dress up to expose your black underwear, spreading your legs in front of him. 

“Shut up and burn me, bug boy.” 

He grinds his hips against you as he tilts the still-lit candle over your left breast, droplets of wax falling and landing on your already-hard nipples – you whimper when the drops burn your sensitive skin, your hands gripping the fabric of his suit as you hurriedly undid his pants, his cock falling free as he moved on to your other breast – you cry out at the heat. 

You’re so, so wet from the pain – from the thrill of frightening people all night -- you can feel your clit throbbing beneath your soaked panties, guiding his cock to rub against it – the extra friction from the fabric ripping moans from you both as the candle seems to run out of melted wax to drip for now. 

He lets it go and it floats idly in the air, bobbing slightly as though it was in the water as more and more join it – floating candles illuminate Beej’s features in the dim room. 

He seems to grow impatient as he practically tears away your panties very, very satisfied with the string of wetness that connected the garment to your sex. 

“Aren’t you a wicked little witch?” You keep your legs spread in front of him as he grabs another candle, holding it over your sex – oh- oh, god. 

The anticipation has you twitching and throbbing and you can feel yourself clenching around nothing as you watch him pump his cock, his eyes watching your pussy drip onto the white sheet beneath you as he tilted his hand and... 

“Oh-! Ah, B-Beetlejuice!” The wax drips to the left of your sex – on your inner thigh. You pant and shiver in anticipation. 

He groans when you say his name, smearing a bead of pre-cum across the head of his cock. He moves the candle over slightly... 

“Ah!” You buck your hips as the wax lands on the other, untouched inner thigh. 

He moves the candle over your sex now, and fuck, pour it or don’t! You’re desperate for his hand to either tilt or release the candle as his other hand guides the head of his cock to press against your entrance. 

You make a move – you wrap your legs around his waist and pull him forward by the lapels of his suit, sinking down on his cock as he pours the wax, which lands on the lower part of your navel – the guttural noises that leave you in that moment are almost inhuman. 

He lets the candle go, the hand moving to tangle in your hair as the both of you meet in a kiss once again. 

The knot in your stomach is coiled tight, burning as hot as the wax on your skin had – and you don’t try to fight back the need to buck your hips and fuck him your goddamn self. 

He leans over you, nearly crawling on the damn table himself as you wrap your arms around him as he fucks you, breaking your kiss to groan into your hair as his head falls to the crook of your neck. 

The fabric of his suit rubs against your nipples with each thrust – which are growing rougher by the moment, and the more you pull on his hair -- the wax crumbling to allow the fabric to send shivers through you as the sensation on your chest came to meet the one in your sex and lower gut. 

The both of you are so rough and sloppy and careless now that you don’t care if he cums inside you – you just- you need- 

“Don’t stop! Fuck! Beetlejuice!” 

“Oh, baby, oh- c-c'mon, c’mon-!” 

With a particularly rough thrust and an animalistic growl, you cum hard, your back arching as you seize up, the sweet release of your tension forcing a cry from you. 

“Beetlejuice!” 

There’s a sudden rush in the air that leaves a tingle as the candles floating around you all go out at once before dropping to the floor, as loud as pin dropping in comparison to Beej’s moans as he spills over and cums deep inside you. 

You can feel another shiver shoot through you, as hot as his cum, as you lay slack-jawed on the table, not ring about the mess. Not caring if your co-workers heard any of that, if they were still here. 

You both lay panting, tangled in some another, catching your breath as you watch wisps of smoke billow up from the various candles that lay nearly completely forgotten on the floor. 

After you catch your breath, you speak. 

“Beej?” 

He grunts tiredly into your hair, raising his head to look at you after a moment. 

“You should pick me up from work more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I wrote this in the middle of the night, running on like, no sleep and googled "are nipples skin" 
> 
> Sigh.


End file.
